This invention relates generally to a cover connector for supporting a cover over an air intake manifold of an automotive vehicle engine, and more particularly to a cover connector adapted to support additional vehicle engine components.
A typical automotive vehicle engine may have two rows of cylinders, a fuel rail for each row of cylinders, spark plugs for the cylinders in one row paired with spark plugs in the other row, an air intake manifold between the rows of cylinders, a cover for the air intake manifold, spark ignition cables connecting the paired spark plugs, and a clip for separating the spark ignition cables. The fuel rails, the cover, the ignition cables and the cable separator clips need to be supported in a simple, efficient and economical manner, but past attempts to accomplish this end have been difficult to achieve.
In accordance with the present invention, a cover connector is provided which, in addition to supporting the cover, also supports the fuel rails and the ignition cable separator clips. More particularly, the cover connector comprises a plurality of posts, each of which has a fastener element on the lower end attachable to an anchorage on the air intake manifold, a clamping flange above the fastener element for clamping a mounting tab on one of the fuel rails down on the anchorage, a support flange above the clamping flange for supporting one of the cable clips, a retainer for holding the cable clip down on the mounting flange, and a cover supporting element on the upper end.
One object of this invention is to provide a cover connector having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.